Talk:Ritualist's Tunic
Aren't White Mantle Ritualists Necromancers, not Mesmers?--Life Infusion 12:29, 28 February 2006 (CST) ---- Rainith, any White--Rainith 03:58, 1 March 2006 (CST) Mantle can drop the tunic, why do you say it is dropped by the Ritualists only? --Karlos 21:46, 28 February 2006 (CST) :What are you talking about Karlos? What links here. Most White Mantle drop things like Zealot's Armor, Abbot's Robes, etc... --Rainith 21:49, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Also I just changed it to state that the necromancers dropped it not the mesmers which was Life Infusion's origial issue. --Rainith 21:50, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::What I am talking about is that ANY salvage armor that is worn by a unit of a roup, like the Ritualist's Tunic worn by the White Mantle Ritualist of the White Mantle, can drop from ANY White Mantle unit. Try it yourself. Go farm the White Mantle in, say, Riverside Province and observe who drops what. You see Scout armor dropping from Svants, Savant Robes dropping from Knights and Knight's Armor dropping from Abbots. In fact, I have not seen that the creature is "more likely" to drop the --Rainith 07:44, 4 March 2006 (CST)armor that it's wearing. Rather that ir will drop any armor its species wears. Maybe that final proposition requires more data, but I am certain that the armor type and profession of creature are not aligned at this moment. ::Therefore, when we say it is dropped by the White Mantle Ritualists, we are misleading readers. --Karlos 21:57, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::I have never seen that in all my research on the salvage items. I'd like screenshots personally. --Rainith 22:17, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::The Ritualists being Mesmers was a mistake on my part. I must have had Sycophant on the brain. :::I do not think I have ever seen a class-specific salvage drops, such as Knight's Armor, dropping from priests, abbots, or anything other than a Knight. All the classes do have specific drops however. --Gares Redstorm 03:20, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::::The most I have seen is same profession stuff drops, like the White Mantle Zealot has 3 different drops: Knight's Armor, Justiciar's Armor and Zealot's Armor, but those are all warrior type armor. Never seen a monk class white mantle drop any of those. --Rainith 03:58, 1 March 2006 (CST) Here you go: image:ArmorDrop1.jpg image:ArmorDrop2.jpg In the first case, the Herder dropped Dwarven Armor (work by the Carvers), and before you say "well they are all warriors," In the second, the Jade Bow drops Mursaat Garments, which is the outfit of Eles, Mesmers, Monks and Necros, not the Jade Armors and Bows. Is this proof enough? --Karlos 21:37, 3 March 2006 (CST) :The first one is a good example as a Stone Summit Herder's class drop should be a beastmaster harness. The second one I have seen all the time. I just think ANet didn't put in the drop code for Jade Pauldrons or Jade Gorgets, so everything, Mursaat and Jade, drop Mursaat Garments. Sad really, cause Jade Gorgets are a great source of Pile of Glittering Dusts. I've gotten 2 and both salvaged 9 and 13 piles of dust. :( --Gares Redstorm :::Why is it a good example? Both the giant riders are warriors, so Dwarven Warrior Armor makes sense. Also like White Mantle Knight these creatures drop multiple different salvage items. --Rainith 07:44, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::Dude. Jade Armor and Jade Bow drop something called "Jade Armor" It salvages into metal for the warriors and leather for the rangers. The Jade Pauldron and Gorget are either discontinued or Ch2 stuff. But their armor DOES drop. Want me to get a screen cap of that too? --Karlos 01:00, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::Actually I've never seen the Jade drop the "Jade Armor" (and last time I looked at the Jade's pages that bore me out as they aren't listed there either) and the Giant riders are the only things that I've seen drop Dwarven Warrior Armor. What I wanted to see was the White Mantle drops that you were talking about, or show me the Dwarven Warrior Armor dropping from something that isn't listed on its page. --Rainith 01:32, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::::Ok, I have a little breathing room at work now, my thoughts are not quite organized but I'm going to give this a try. First of Karlos, I just don't quite think I'm getting what I'm trying to say accross to you. This is my fault, I freely admit that. :::::That said, look through the salvage armors, I had a hand in almost all of them and have done extensive "research" (aka farming) on them for the last month+. You can start to see patterns after a while. Different creatures of the same class and species/group (i.e. charr, white mantle, stone summit dwarves, etc...) but with different names (White Mantle Scout vs. White Mantle Seeker for example), they will drop the same type(s) of salvage armor. Some times there are multiple types of salvage armor that one of them may drop, like the White Mantle Knight who drops three different ones, but they are all "warrior" type armors. :::::I still feel that I cannot quite put the words together in a clear and coheasive way at the moment (it has been such a #@$%ed up day at work), but if you solo farm an area with creatures that drop these maybe you can see what I'm trying to get accross, like Flame Temple Corridor for the charr or Traveler's Vale for the dwarves. --Rainith 07:44, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::::In regards to the Herder being a Warrior and that is why he dropped Dwarven Warrior Armor, Ranith, then by your logic Carvers should also drop Beastmaster Harnesses. And Karlos, I also have never seen Jade Armor and I have spent more time fighting Jade and Mursaat than I ever wanted to. Anyways, I didn't come to the GuildWiki to argue, just to help out where I can. I'll leave it to you two. --Gares Redstorm 08:17, 4 March 2006 (CST) Factions issue Just putting a note here that we may need to move this page when Factions comes out if the Ritualist profession has an actual piece of armor of the same name. That armor should get top billing and this page should be moved to Ritualist's Tunic (Salvage Item) just like what was done with Knight's Armor/Knight's Armor (Salvage Item). --Rainith 03:58, 1 March 2006 (CST)